


ruination of vainglory

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: GoM - Freeform, KagaKuro - Freeform, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, generation of miracles - Freeform, i thought i was witty and tbh im not, im a loser but thats okay, kagami x kuroko, knb gom, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, later on turns into more, two friends at an arcade, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my request: KagaKuro playing basketball arcade game instead of one on one in street court?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruination of vainglory

**Author's Note:**

> a short little thing done for a request, not sure if it's even worth posting here but oh well

“You’re going down, Kuroko!”

 

“Arrogance will be your downfall, Kagami-kun.” 

 

The bluenette and redhead stood side by side, each tossing one basketball after the next into the hoops in front of them. The arcade was loud with chimes and electronic beeps and sounds from other gamers.

The majority of Kuroko’s balls weren’t.. Good. They may have hit the rim and backboard, but they just weren’t falling into the hoop. The score was 74-13, the odds obviously in Kagami’s favor.

Once their time was up, Kuroko took his loss with false confidence, grabbing his milkshake off of the edge of the game, taking a long sip.

 

“Arrogance will be my downfall, huh? Say it again you little punk, I just kicked your ass!” Kagami stated proudly, both arms crossed over his chest. Raw confidence stitched into his grin, glinted in his crimson orbs.

 

Kuroko simply shrugged a shoulder, making his way to another game.

 

“O-Oi! Who said I was done with you yet?! I still have coins, I wanna go again!” There’s irritation now, and Tetsu feels amusement flutter in his stomach.

 

“Would you like to make a friendly bet, Taiga?” Kagami faltered at that, a heat overcoming his cheeks. What was this brat up to?

 

“A bet? Hah! You’re on. What do I get when I win?”

 

“ _ If  _ you win.”

 

“Tetsu!”

 

Kuroko grins now, crooked and full of something Kagami can’t quite put his finger on, but he feels a little anxious.

 

“I’ll buy you Maji.” Oh? This should be fun. Kagami mirrored his grin, fire in his eyes meeting the ice in the other’s.

 

“And if  _ you _ win?” Kagami asks, knowing Kuroko would probably say something about Nigou or milkshakes- but he was more wrong than he thought.

 

“If I win, you get to take me on a first date, Kagami-kun.” Had the redhead had anything in his mouth, he surely would have choked on it and died.

 

“What?!” Kagami’s voice was loud enough to draw some of the other gamer’s attention, causing himself to grow even more flustered. Kuroko on the other hand, seemed unphased.

 

“I don’t know why you’re worried, since you’re so  _ unbeatable _ at arcade basketball.” Kagami puffed his cheeks out at that, swallowing thickly. He outstretches his knuckle, Kuroko meeting it with a fist bump. 

 

“You’re on. Hope you saved enough allowance to pay for my dinner, you little brat.”

 

“Mmm.”

******

Kagami’s jaw dropped. The score was unbelievable, coming in to 64-43, Kuroko’s win. 

 

“You bastard, you played me!” Kagami snaps, turning to a rather plain faced Kuroko, despite his remarkable win.

 

“Kagami-kun, I recall telling you that arrogance would be your downfall, correct?”

  
Later that night, Kuroko was the one getting wined and dined.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at knb-garbage-writing.tumblr.com to request stuff when my ask box is open


End file.
